minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Pairings (Minami-ke)
Collect I figure I might as well collect all the shipping in one place...and damn it another article that's going to be loooong. We need more slav-I mean contributors.Sybillus 05:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Well there is always Ninomiya-Sensei, and wasn't there something with Kumada-Takeru?--Sxerks 20:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Good point about Ninomiya-Sensei. I'd forgotten about them but they are...super-fictional. Well, I'll rearrange this someday.Sybillus 21:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, the guy gave permission to use the chart, but putting in the page is kind of awkward. This is the best I came up with.Sybillus 05:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, not a lot you can do with something that size. Note the complexity indeed.--Sxerks 00:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hiroko->Yuu I'm trying to stay consistent with the chart, but Hiroko -> Yuu is certain? I can only find a minor shread of evidence for it, and Wikipedia... I'm just going to hope there's manga evidence I'm not privy to. (Also, Natsuki->Haruka seems pretty certain to me but...) Sybillus 05:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Move? Should we move this page? I'm not sure why we capitalize pairings or put minami-ke in parentheses on the minami-ke wiki... couldn't we just move it to character pairings? Tyc 04:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Pairing is capitalized because that is the convention I was going by back when I was creating most of these pages. Eventually I noticed that the usual wiki convention is not to capitalize it, but by then it was too late, and there's already a bunch of pages with capitalization (Example: Minami-ke Chronology). To fix them all might be hard, but I honestly have no idea how many such pages there are. :Minami-ke is in parenthesis because this is actually a wiki with a second show built-in (Today in Class 5-2) and I was anticipating that there might be a page for the other show. Of course, the Today in Class 5-2 part of the site is pretty mothballed right now since the only contributor is Sxerks, who comes by once in a while to add new manga chapters. I may go add content someday, but I'm trying to focus on Minami-ke. :Speaking as the guy who added a good portion of the content on this site alone, it's good to finally have someone else other than Sxerks doing something.Sybillus 04:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I forgot that there's even a third manga involved: That Future is a Lie. It just has no anime. They all share the same artist, Coharu Sakuraba.Sybillus 05:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sensei What about Sensei and Nonomiya 50.98.112.63 02:00, January 25, 2012 ::I'd completely forgotten about them. It just doesn't stick to my mind, I guess. I'll add something later if no one else does first. Sybillus 04:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Missing Pairings!! I do not know why noone else has not noticed but Makoto and Touma spend alot of time together and they have similar problems which pushes them into a closer relationship. They are often seen helping one another out or seeking each other for advice. Quite often when Touma visits the Minamis so does Touma or whenever Makoto visits the Minamis, Touma is also there. There tight relationship is a serious competition to the one supposedly between Makoto and Chiaki. I would go so far as to say it is actually a more plausible relationship between Touma and Makoto than between Chiaki and Touma, at least of a romantic nature. So, I wonder why this highly plausible pairing was left out? Footnote about Chiaki and Makoto The entry about Chiaki's possible interest in Makoto failed to mention the Valetine's day she gave him chocolate.